


Tainted Dream

by morphine121



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fake Love, Future Fic, Lovechild OCs, M/M, Murder Family, No happy ending because it's too overrated, Smut, Suicide, Yandere!Yuno, Yunoasu, anyone is suffering, corrupted, same-sex secret relationship, sorry I torture Charmy, this is a dark story I warn you, very unhappy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121
Summary: “Be careful what you wish for. Not everything you want is good for you.” After years of struggling, Asta and Yuno’s promise finally fulfilled by reaching their goal. Both become leaders of the country. But is that truly the end they expected? Desire might be the strongest enemy.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Charmy Pappitson/Yuno
Comments: 38
Kudos: 64





	1. The Beginning of The Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you once again, this story will be really dark. I insert Yandere!Yuno inside. He will be the main conductor of every nightmare in this story.

PROLOG : THE BEGINNING OF THE DISASTER

The night before the remaining royalty of the Spade Kingdom, newly crowned King Yuno Grinberryall went back to his hometown to get married, someone dearly clinging to him. The one who has been inside his mind, motivating as a rival, the best friend he ever owned, Asta the Wizard King of Clover Kingdom was holding him lovingly into his arms.

“I guess it’s the end, huh? It can’t be helped,” Yuno messed Asta’s ash hair up to comfort and cheer him up. The gloomy vibes were in the air, suffocating them with departure feels.

“Yeah. It’s hard to be like this, Yuno. Sending you off marrying my senior instead of me,” The sobs tore Yuno’s heart into pieces. Who would not be moved by a guy that has been filling your days for the entire lifetime, passing the hard times, sharing burdens and pleasures to each other crying over your leave?

“What else can we do? Nobody accept same sex marriage legally. I won’t let our names be stained by that.” The strong hand of King Spade stroked the trembling man he held tenderly.

“Yuno, can I have a goodbye kiss?”

“Anything, Asta,”

Yuno leaned down, capturing Asta’s lips. He moved gently. He made it last longer and meaningful, cherishing the taste that he didn’t want to forget. Asta and the Clover Kingdom was always a home for Yuno, he never intended to leave for a long time. He would be back seeing them whenever he has any chance.

They pulled back as a single tear seeped down Asta’s cheek but immediately Yuno kissed it away. They really loved each other but the law forbade them to marry, so they ran to the women they chose as an escape.

Reality is never as sweet as the rival's kiss.

…

The happy day slowly was coming. Confetti and flowers tossed spreading, showering above in the air, painted the sky with pink and various bright colors just like a hope of the upcoming bright future. King of Spade Yuno Grinberryall married Charmy Pappitson at the same time his rival Asta married the royal princess of Clover, Noelle Silva. The big wedding occasion was streamed live in each place, so Yuno and Asta can watch each other, teasing and fighting playfully as always. Their brides were only laughing at them saying “they just never change as they grow up older”. All of the people congratulated celebrating the special moment in two different countries.

Not even a single person noticed the pretending of a couple lovebird rivals. The happiness was all just fake, mere masks. Tick-tock time of the storm slowly was coming just as planned by both.

…

CHAPTER 1 : THE SURFACE

Yuno who was never in love with his wife always made an excuse every single time she wanted to be spoiled with love. He found it hard when she demanded sex because he couldn’t get erection with her. So, he secretly chanted a spell to make her dreaming of having sex with him. The next day, he could only sleep naked beside her just to make her assume them already doing it.

Lying and lying over was anything Yuno did to his wife. It obviously tiring for his mental state. Soon, he asked his wife Queen Charmy for permission in order to meet Asta. He told her that he needed to talk about political cooperation, so he would stay there for a few days. The charming wavy haired woman gladly granted him the permission, she wanted to come along meeting her ex-junior but Yuno stopped her by kneeling down, kissing her back hand, then throwing his stunning gaze up to beg her to stay in the palace. It was too much for Charmy, she couldn’t move forward anymore but obeying her husband’s wish.

Inside Yuno’s mind, he just couldn’t wait to bang Asta again.

…

The meeting room inside Clover Kingdom’s palace which was locked with a thick and strong barrier was secretly filled with heated noises. The leader of the Spade Kingdom was grinding himself with the local Wizard King.

“Ah, hah, Yuno, so rough,”

“I miss you, Asta. I can’t help it,”

Yuno brought Asta’s side leg to place it on his shoulder before plunging a hard thrust, making Asta shouted louder. His upper body shivered as the lower parts of them united. Asta ran his hands caressed Yuno’s longing face. He looked so desperately in love with him while rocking their sweaty bodies. He muffled his groans of release with a deep kiss.

After some break times, Asta laid his body on the couch with a layer of blanket. Yuno sat not too far from him.

“Well, how’s your day in Spade? What excuse have you made to fly here?” Asta asked with a bright grin. Yuno’s response was not so nice. He seemed upset.

“Not much. No place is better without you. As an excuse, I will have a political meeting,”

“Aww, you pretty liar jerk,” The short manaless King pinched the handsome man’s cheek. It was enough to make the handsome one turn his face to kiss the playfully man he loved the most once again. He did it lustfully before pulling backwards with a saliva string connected to their lips.

“Asta, let’s have kids,” Yuno’s initiative suddenly made Asta’s heart skip a beat and confused him.

“Err… sorry??”

“Let’s have kids. Our own offsprings. I want to have an heir to my country from your seeds.”

Asta let a single sweat flow from his forehead, he couldn’t catch what Yuno really meant because he never had the necessary organ.

“Yuno, seriously?? I’m a guy,”

“I’ve read in a book about a magic spell to fertilize two different kinds of sperm into an embryo.”

“WHAT? You gotta be kidding-”

“I’m deadly serious, Asta. We can. I’d look for it again. Trust me.” The shimmering golden eyes filled with hope deeply stared into the glistening emerald ones as both men’s hands intertwined strongly.

“I-I didn’t know such a method. But if it’s really true, it would be amazing! The child of Yuno and mine… I would definitely look forward to it! But, how to deliver them?”

“That’s the use of our fucking wives. A job to deliver kids. It won’t require the use of ovum, so the child wouldn’t be contaminated with the gen of the delivering mother. They would only be ours with our genes. Like hell I would ever want a child with that dumb crazy eater woman-”

“HEY! Watch your mouth, fella! You can’t badmouth my ex-senior like that! She’s a good woman you can have, you ungrateful handsome bastard!” Asta snapped hard at the bad mentions of Charmy from Yuno’s mouth. However, he still respected the woman as his ex-senior.

“All right, I apologize. Please don’t be mad at me, dear father of my future kids,” Yuno begged an apology as he kissed Asta’s back hand to make him melt because of both his action and words.

“Y-You better be careful to talk about Miss Charmy, okay?! You will be our kids’ father soon,” Asta replied with pouting his mouth. Watching him that unbearably cute made Yuno couldn’t help to smile and cuddle the shorter man. He inhaled his scent from his neck deeply.

“I don’t know, I’m just too in love with you like I’m dying for you. I never expected that I would fall this deep for my own rival. That’s why I want to have kids from your seeds only,”

Asta couldn’t help but happy with his clinging secret partner. When he realized their hidden relationship would be despised by anyone, he was sad again. He held Yuno’s bare torso as they drifted in slumber together.

…


	2. The Low Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to title the chapter with ocean stuff, so I edited the title of the chapter 1

CHAPTER 2 : THE LOW TIDE

Yuno spent his important ‘meeting’ days in the Clover palace to make a secret experiment of the incantation to fertilize both male seeds. It was really difficult, taking days for studying, reading, and fixing the correct way to spell the incantation, so it could work as he wished.

“Hey, buddy. Please take a rest. That’s all for today, okay? You didn’t touch your lunch and dinner. I won’t forgive you if you waste food,” pleaded by the 22-years-old man to Yuno who shared that same age. He brought some bread and a glass of water with a tray, then placed it on the nearest table.

“There’s not enough time to finish this. I’m going back soon, so I think I’ll continue this experiment in my house. If I did it, I’ll deliver the thing to you with my wind magic bird.”

“Is it possible for it to reach here?”

“Oh, you doubt the wrong person, dear,” Yuno grinned attractively. He was really really a thousand times more handsome like that, it caught Asta’s heart instantly.

“Geez, just take your meals already!” Asta pushed the King of Spade teasingly to hurry and enjoy the foods on the table. They really had fun before they had to separate again in the morning.

Yuno was left to sleep in a different room while Asta went back to his main royal room with his wife, Noelle. At the moment he entered, he found her sitting on the dresser in their room, brushing her waist-reached long hair. Noelle’s beauty was really stunning, she greeted him right when she caught him in her view.

“Hey, worked overtime again?”

“Yes, as usual. You’re still up this late, why not sleep first?” The husband sat on the bed, watching and waiting for her wife to finish combing her silky silver hair.

“I can’t sleep without my husband. I’ll get anxious if you’re not coming back by my side yet,” Noelle replied. Her glazing pastel pink beads gazed against the emerald beads of Asta. It was surprising, having Noelle be honest to him like this after they married. She was quite romantic, Asta felt guilty when he thought about him betraying her. Noelle did nothing wrong, she doesn’t deserve any kind of bad things happening to her. When she was surfing in his mind, she already laid beside him with a suspicious look.

“Why don’t you sleep? Anything bothers your mind?” The nicely curved body woman asked while looking up to her spaced-out husband. She waited a moment to hear the response.

“Say, Noelle. What do you think about having kids?”

The reaction of Noelle is pretty priceless. Her face was all turned red. She curved her lips doubtfully, but she knew deep inside her heart, she had a hope.

“W-Well, kids are needed to be our kingdom’s next generation. S-So, having them is wonderful. Y-You know?! I have prepared myself to learn to be a m-mother before I married you, so I-I believe that even I can be a good mother. So you’ll have to be a good father, okay?!”

That was enough reason. Asta got the point he seeked for. His eyes started to well up. He held Noelle impulsively, making her jumped of the sudden affection. They were married but still shy to each other. They definitely needed some intimacy together to open up.

“I hesitated all these times. That’s why I asked your opinion to confirm if you’d like to have kids. So I think we won’t need any protection from now on, right?” Asta once again requested a confirmation about Noelle’s agreement to the big decision. She nodded happily. Tears slowly out of her pretty eyes.

“Wait, why are you crying?”

“Stop asking, Stupidsta!! You’re embarrassing me!”

“Eehhh…”

That night, they held closer, much closer than before. Asta could tell himself that he positively fell in love with his wife completely. About his secret plan with Yuno, he could think about it again later.

But Asta’s happiness of falling in love didn’t end just like that. He would face the option to risk his beloved wife's life regarding the reproduction plan with Yuno.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's all for today. Gotta sleep at this late hour- yeah I honestly proud I finished this chapter. Curse the laziness.


	3. The First Wave

"DEAR!”

‘SHIT!! She didn’t even fucking knock!!’ The veins on Yuno’s forehead twitched at the sudden greet over the door of the chamber he was in. He quickly covered his experiment stuff with his body, exhaling some air to maintain his temper. There Charmy went inside from outside bringing a tray of snacks and a cup of coffee. Her lovely smile never faded.

“Hi, dear. Thank you for bringing this, but you should not stay up late, all right? Your health will be worse,” The raven haired man said as the tray was placed on, his Queen turned his body to him and his fingers ran to caress the bangs on her side cheek, making her blush.

“Oh my, it’s flattered me that you care for me. But it’s my job as a wife to look for you.” The woman with a wide opened forehead gently smiled. There were so many sincere feelings piled up behind her expression, yet Yuno chose to waste it all away. Exactly the important thing for him was her health just because she was going to deliver his offsprings right away.

“I’m almost done, so please just sleep first, okay?” Yuno gave over his fluffy royal cape wrapping his small wife as he walked her towards the bedroom until Charmy’s body touched the bed. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised, also leaving a cute forehead kiss before he walked back again to the chamber with a heavily irritated look, like a disturbed sleeping tiger. His teeth clenched hard.

‘That annoying woman! Look what I’m going to do to you soon!’ Yuno cursed. He must finish it that night, as soon as possible, the faster the better. So, the next he could execute his plan.

Tick-tock, the time mercilessly flew with no paying any cares. The King with an ominous aura did reach his desired goal. Nobody could stop him anymore.

The next night, confidentfully Yuno moved his first arranged plan. His cape waved charismatically every time he stepped. He drugged Charmy’s beverage to make her enter deep sleep for a few hours. While she slept, he injected the zygote of his genes mixed with Asta’s inside her womb carefully. He couldn’t hold his smirk as he felt it successfully planted and growing inside.

‘Now that she carries my child, I must give her plenty of affection to prevent her being stressed or any bad things. Damn, so troublesome. To think that I have to spoil this woman for the entire 9 months. If it’s not for my lovely child, I will never ever do it,’ Yuno thought as he left the lying woman moaned in her sleep alone. He entered the experiment chamber to pack the other zygote in a tiny vial. He also sneaked a hand-writing instruction paper. Finally, he placed both vial and paper inside a tied mini sack before sending it away by wind magic bird to the Clover Kingdom’s palace, directly to Asta in person.

The wind birdy flew high safely to deliver the important items inside the sack between its bill. It was like the stork delivering a baby. In the evening, Asta stood up in the balcony, he received the fateful sack from that wind bird. The bird was dissolved into the air right after it succeeded its mission. Fortunately, nobody saw him receive that suspicious package. He ran inside one of the empty rooms in the palace to open it properly.

“Instructions : Open the vial and pour the contents inside the injection, carefully inject it inside your wife’s womb. You know the place. If your wife’s womb is already filled with your and Noelle’s baby, then get rid of it!! Put our baby inside, ours can powerfully defeat the growing baby there. So, Noelle can only carry ours instead of hers and yours. It will highly risk the mother’s life until labor but for the sake of our future child, we should pay any of that cost, right, Asta? -Yuno”

The trembling palm covered in various scars muffled Asta’s mouth. He cried reading the risk. How cruel is this plan to their wives. Why would Yuno go this far? He couldn’t even imagine Noelle suffered so much only because of carrying not her own child but their ego inside her own body. He didn’t have the heart to do that kind of thing. He had no urge to tell Yuno that Noelle was currently pregnant with their child. To get rid of it, how could he? It’s definitely a murder. But in other side, if he ignore the vial contained the child of him and Yuno, it’s also a murder.

Asta never expected that he must choose between the two options that would change his life forever. It’s Noelle or Yuno. The child of him to get killed.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare is just beginning, we'll have more of this later ~  
> Sorry I'm just TOO IMPATIENCE to continue this cursed works so I tried to update fast


	4. The Swell

A few weeks later, the Spade Kingdom celebrated the pregnancy of their Queen, they held a feast and banquet. Charmy Grinberryall could barely sit on the balcony and greeted her cheerful people below congratulated for her. She wasn't able to do too much activity. The pregnancy weakened her, it also pained her silently. The doctor’s check-up showed that she carried twins and the pregnancy issues will be following if she didn't do frequent check-ups. She understood and with her husband standing by, she positively could pass anything until labor. Yuno as the husband surely felt joyful knowing that he will be able to have twin kids. It didn’t matter that Charmy had to suffer from the strongly magical insemination as long as she could deliver the babies safely. If she ever failed, Yuno undoubtedly would do any worse thing for her uselessness.

“Dear, come here quickly! They’re kicking!”

“Oh, really?” Yuno turned to kneel down, placing his ear in front of Charmy’s floated belly. He did it only to confirm his kids’ health.

“Wonderful.”

“Isn’t it?” Charmy giggled. Her pink cheeks made her look so cute. Sadly the sweet woman didn’t get what she really deserved. Her husband then kissed one of her palms, wishing her health would get better for the sake of their child in her womb. She nodded, promised him to eat well and stay healthy.

…

When the labor time came, Charmy suffered huge blood loss. The Grinberryall twins were safely delivered. Two healthy princes, the first named Earl and the second named Aves. Both were black haired (luckily they didn’t earn Asta’s ash hair genes) and had odd eyes, exchanged gold and emerald. The doctors gave all their best to save and treat her. That bad news made the kingdom unable to hold any celebration of the twin princes’ birth. Yuno didn’t bother to watch over Charmy, he had more concern towards his proud twin sons who couldn’t get breastfeed from their vessel mother.

“Tch! Useless bitch!” He swore when he was alone at night, grabbed the twin bundles in his arms. His brain was thinking about how to help his babies. One of the servants in the palace who had a baby recently was the answer to his problem. Wearing a cloak to cover his face, he sneaked outside the palace at midnight, visited her in her rustic home.

Yuno knocked on the front door. He thought she definitely was still up at that late hour to breastfeed her baby. Babies normally were up in the middle of the night. And he was right, the door opened.

“Mauricia, it’s me,”

“Y-YOUR HI-!” Yuno quickly muffled her mouth with his hand. He warned her to be quiet and she nodded.

“Listen. The Queen’s condition is not able to make her take care of our sons. So, I order you to take care of them. Please, give them breastfeed and all. I’ll keep your identity as a secret and give you a lot of money, much more than your pays.”

Hearing the promising pays from the King himself, she quickly agreed. She asked the King to come inside first before anyone saw them. They discussed a lot of baby issues and many more that Yuno was too tired to even listen.

“Anyway, Your Highness, if you’d like, I gladly offer my body to you,”

The servant woman took off her top, revealing her swollen lactating breasts with no shame at all. Probably she thought that Yuno was looking for a harem and used his sons as an excuse. Yuno forgot that Mauricia was a single mother, her husband was unknown, he never really cared for other people’s personal life. And he was never interested in any woman, he couldn’t get a boner. His expression remained flat.

“You can taste my own breast milk that I gave to your royal princes right from the source! Don’t worry if you impregnate me! I’ll raise our child well with my pleasure,” She kept flirting while squeezed her lactating breasts playfully. Didn’t she realize that the King was not excited even just a bit? It might be work for other men, but Yuno was actually a gay only for Asta.

“I’m so sorry, Mauricia, but I can’t accept your offer. Here, I give you the advance money. I’m leaving right now.” Yuno handed the topless woman a big amount of money.

“It’s late, Your Highness. Please just stay here tonight. I-It’s cramped and small, but-” The woman didn’t give up, she held Yuno’s hand that touched the door.

“Thank you for everything, Mauricia. I’ll excuse myself. You’ll get problems if you stick with me like that. I trusted you my babies from now on, all right?”

“V-Very well, Your Highness.”

With those last words and the gently closing door, their conversation ended. For Yuno, it’s pretty normal that a woman treat him like that. She was no noble, mere commoner who earned not really much money by working. She raised a baby, it must be tough to support the needs financially. Maybe if he was not a gay, he would gave her happiness as harem. He smiled on the way to his bedroom.

“Finally, I can sleep without that big eater freak! Oh, freedom, how I miss you,” Yuno mumbled as he laid his tired body on his super king sized bed. The Queen who suffered in pain didn’t even appear in his mind.

…

A month later, the treatment Charmy experienced after childbirth made a really good progress. She was able to move freely after an entire month of laying helplessly in critical life wagering condition on the infirmary bed. She could breastfeed her one-month-old twin sons happily. Yuno ended the contract between him and Mauricia, the princes’ personal caretaker.

“You brought them to Mauricia right in her home?! SHE’S ALL ALONE WITH HER BABY, YOU KNOW?! NOTHING HAPPENED, RIGHT?!?”

“Nope.”

“Really?!”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I-I believe...!”

“Then don’t make a fuss in front of the boys. You disturb them. They easily cry.”   
  
“O-Okay, sorry,”

Charmy’s recovery made no change to Yuno emotionally. Deep inside his mind, he didn’t even care about losing his Queen. His sons’ birth finished Charmy’s function. He needed no use of her anymore, he could replace her with any woman he desired, even Mauricia was gladly willing to submit to him. 

The sweet Queen noticed her husband’s change. Yuno’s care towards her became less and less day by day. They barely speak to each other. Every time she wanted to make love, he told her that he was tired of business.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FASTERFASTERFASTERFASTER-  
> It's writing marathon lol


	5. The Storm

It had been 5 years since the birth of the twin princes of Spade Kingdom. They grew like normal little boys, running and playing around the palace, annoying every single passing by servant. They had their personal babysitter because the Queen was as busy as the King.

One day, the King of Spade left to attend an annual event in Clover. He also intended to see his other kid he had with Asta. A daughter named Estellia Silva, following the family name of the mother given birth to her. Once again, fortune was on his side, Estellia’s physical look didn’t inherit his gen. She was more like Asta in the female version. Ash hair tied in high twintails and a pair of glowing green irises. Both her ears were pierced and had the hanging Silva insignia earrings. One of her teeth was missing inside because of the common milk tooth loss for toddlers her age. She was playing with her mother, Noelle while her father was leaving to face the certain ruler man from another country.

“Uhh, Yun-no…” Asta hesitantly pushed Yuno who eagerly kissed over his neck. His heart was racing in the heated moment. Yuno’s hands sneaked behind his clothes and travelled around his torso, caressing the warm skin beneath.

“Yahh, no! Don’t- suck. Noelle would notice.”

“But I miss you badly. I'm dying without seeing you for a long time. I’d stay tonight so we can do it a lot.”

Asta would want to refuse but he couldn’t deny the different pleasure only Yuno could give. Not even Noelle able to touch him like that. He curved his back, demanding more.

“She would understand if tonight you would want to sleep with me as a guest instead of her,” Yuno worked his tongue coating Asta’s upper body’s skin. His fingers crawled to Asta’s butthole, inserting one and then two digits.

“Yesshh, she def-finitely w-ill. Mmmhh,” The bulky male of Clover whimpered at the moment Yuno’s digits filled his walls, moved them back and forth. His bulge appeared behind the cloth, making Yuno more excited.

“I’m gonna enter soon,” Yuno’s baritone voice whispered against Asta’s reddish ear, it easily made Asta get more turned on, his bulge twitched. Yuno positioned Asta to sit on his lap widening his legs. He also flipped both their trousers down enough to reveal their genitals. The thicker man pressed his hands onto Yuno’s firm shoulder as a grip. He felt a slicky precum-coated manhood was teasing around his ass below, before it entered.

“OHH- it’s… in…”

“Not entirely,” Yuno thumped his length all inside, sending jolt to Asta who teared up from that sudden rough movement.

“Don’t do that, you’ll break me apart, Yuno,”

Yuno didn’t listen to Asta’s request, he went violent. He just knew Asta loved it rough. Asta was a masochist after all, he could bear Yuno’s sadistic side. He shoved strongly against Asta’s inner walls, it tightened up making Yuno drowned in pleasure, he couldn’t help to bite his own bottom lip. He was unable to speed-down. His hips trembled from sending hard thrust, enjoying Asta’s overly groans as music.

They grinded for a half of an hour mixing their short breath and calling each other names before Yuno brought Asta’s body down on the bed receiving his final thrusts in the peak. Asta who was really close to his limit impatiently caught Yuno’s lips to swallow his loud moan of releasing. Yuno joined to release inside. He came so much there, his fluid was overflowing and couldn't be contained.

“If you were a woman, you must have been impregnated by this amount of sperm from me,” Yuno mocked after he pulled back from the kiss. Asta could only smile cupping the handsome feature of his secret lover.

“Hey, I didn’t know your hair was tied. It has been growing this long.” Asta caressed the short tail of Yuno’s hair hidden under his royal cape.

“Yeah. We rarely meet so it’s totally fine you just found it. Anyway, can you tell me more about our daughter Estellia? Does she inherit my wind magic?”

“W-Well, she doesn’t. She’s more like me than you, you’ve seen it, right? She’s a cheerful and spoiled baby girl. Just too adorable. And as an exchange, you tell me about Earl and Aves.”

“Oh, right. Our twin sons. Earl is pretty well-behaved though he slept too much, kind of sleepyhead. Unlike Aves who is hard to be told, I often scolded him for doing bad. He only does anything he wants. He’s really like your younger self, shouting over every second-”

Suddenly, Yuno got a call from the nation he led, the Spade. He and Asta quickly moved far away from each other before he accepted the call.

“Yes?”

“Excuse me, Your Highness. This is urgent. The twin princes were both sick, they need blood transfusion. We tried to use the Queen’s blood but we found it doesn’t match at all. It’s really strange. Seems like she wasn’t blood-related at all with the sons-” Both men were giving a shock look listening to the on-going explanation.

“-so we need your blood here to cure the twins. Please come back early, Your Highness.” And that’s how it ended. Beads of sweat flowing out of Asta’s forehead, he wanted to help their biological sons but Yuno stopped him. The sons could just have blood from him. He left the Clover Kingdom in a hurry.

…

Yuno flew and ran fast inside the palace to find his precious sons. When he broke open the infirmary room door, he shouted a command at the doctor, “TAKE MY BLOOD, QUICK!”. He sweated so much after the fast long distance trip back home. He ignored the view of Charmy sinked in her own despair, blaming herself for failing to save her believed own sons.

After the blood taking, Yuno exhausted, he asked his servant to bring him plenty of milk and snacks to replace his blood loss inside his room. He also excused himself from the schedule that day to rest properly. The servant nodded and ran towards the kitchen palace while Yuno limped towards his room. Charmy the wife watched it, she quickly supported him until he reached their bedroom.

“I-I’ll make you nutritious food to heal you, la!” Charmy said as she chanted her cotton magic cook sheep before Yuno scolded her hard.

“NO NEED! Didn’t you hear that I’ve ordered the servant to bring me meals already?! You want me to waste it?!”

The loud scold clearly like a striking thunder in Charmy’s ears pierced hard through her soft maiden heart, making a hole there. It was the first time she heard her husband really mad at her. Probably he stressed of their sons’ sudden sickness and exhausted flying full speed here from the Clover Kingdom. She tried to understand. It’s humane to get emotional sometimes.

“T-Then, just rest easy while waiting for your incoming food, okay? Would you like me to give you massage-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Yuno got a terrible headache after blood loss, his temper worsened from his exhaustion. He didn’t bother leaving Charmy stared blankly at his shocking dark side. Not too long afterwards, there’s a knock behind the door. Must be the servant delivering the meals.

“Get it from me now!”

“A-All right, la,”

The Queen moved to get the tray of the King’s meals on her hand. She stepped towards the table to place it above. Yuno shuddered, raising his weak body to take a glass of milk. Charmy wanted to help, but she stopped by a glare from her husband. She was sad without doing anything there because Yuno refused all of her good intentions and treats.

After gulping a few glasses full of milk to regain his energy, Yuno let out some frightening aura towards his wife before he admitted something hurtful.

“No wonder your blood doesn’t fit with the twins. Earl and Aves are not blood-related to you. You’re merely a vessel. And your function as a vessel ended 5 years ago.”

Charmy let out a terrible shock and questioned look on her face. Her sweat started to soak her skin. She was clueless about her husband’s ramble.

“What are you talking about, la...? I bear them myself, they were clearly growing in my womb.”

“Let me tell you, they are not really yours. I just made use of your womb. We’re actually never had sex even once. You were just dreaming of me doing you because I chanted a spell to you. Did you think I make you a wife because I love you? How ridiculous. Like hell I would want the blood of a crazy freaking eater like you mixed in the heir to my throne. That’s why I prefer having Asta’s valiant blood into my royal children.”

The baby-faced woman felt her heart stopped at the mention of her well known ex-junior. Her viridian eyes opened wide shaking.

“Asta...??”

“Yes. Earl and Aves are my and Asta’s blood-related sons. We’ve been having sex. I’ve loved Asta since we were young, so I couldn’t fall for you. But we’re both men, we couldn’t get married. I married you as mere disguise and vessel like I told. Now that they have been born, you have no value anymore in my eyes. I could kick you out and bring any type of woman I want here to replace you easily. Any woman will fall for my looks and throne, so you better be grateful I still let you stay in my freaking royal bedroom.” The black haired man spoke freely unpaid how terribly heartbroken his wife stoned in place listening to those heavy confessions.

“You lie,”

“Exactly. Since I asked you to marry me. I’ve been lying all these times. I can prove you right here and now,” With his magic wind, Yuno threw the poor woman on the bed. He tore her upper dress, showed her jiggling boobs and pinned her body down with his thighs. He immediately unzipped his trousers to show her that he didn’t get any erection.

“See? I can’t get hard towards you. It’s impossible to have sex with you, that’s why I chanted a rune to make you dream of us making love. This is a fact you should know. I never love you even only a bit in my life, Charmy.”

The glaring of her favorite golden eyes pair no longer impressed her but tore her into pieces. Her tears streamed hard after obtaining the cruel truth. Her beloved perfect husband became the worst, the most evil person she ever knew. It was hard to accept it all. But Yuno was still her husband, she must respect that guy however he was. She loved him the most, her love wouldn't fade easily after swallowing the bitter pills. She still believed he could be saved from that darkness. She grabbed a wish that she had a chance to change him better later. How long it would take, Charmy was ready.

“P-Please don’t throw me away,”

It surprised Yuno that she was that tough. Her blind love must be taking over her sanity. She was truly helpless after all that shocking harsh reality he leaked, she still had an urge to kneel down begging on his mercy.

“Please don’t throw me away. Y-You can go out with Asta or a-anything you like, but please let me stay here, My King,” Charmy’s terrified watery eyes looked up at him. He actually really wanted to make her lick his shoes at this very moment, but he still had pride and wisdom to not do that.

“Well, as you wish. A woman who is madly in love like you is indeed really easy to be tricked. Glad I married a fool like you.”

And therefore, Charmy stayed by Yuno's side as his wife with her iron-like heart resisting every of Yuno’s bad treat to her. She still thought about the twins as her own sons, it gave her strength to withstand the pain she had to bear when living with Yuno.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSSS BURN LET IT BURNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> The raging hell is MADA MADA a.k.a. not over yet, guys  
> We'd still have deathflags soon :)


	6. The High Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter than I planned  
> This is very tiring to me  
> Much longer than previous chapters  
> Also, please kindly point out if I make typos or mistakes, I'll edit it right away!

14 years passed, Queen of Spade, Charmy still preserved her marriage with her King despite her husband didn’t having any feeling for her. She loved him unconditionally every single day but nothing changed. She thought she could melt that corrupted heart of Yuno with making him fall in love with her using her unrelenting kindness for him. The years of withstanding pains gone in vain.

Yuno still thought of Charmy as a stranger living with him. He avoided talking much with her. He only talked a lot about his schedule to his advisor, Ralph or other subordinates. Occasionally he spent time with his twin sons, especially with Earl as the main candidate to be the heir to his throne. It was almost the phase for the sons getting their own grimoires so as a father, he taught them many things as advice for their better future. When they teased him with their mother, Charmy, Yuno always acted like anything was perfect only in front of his children.

Later, Asta came to visit Yuno in Spade. He got welcomed warmly as a great guest, the Wizard King from Clover. Yuno couldn’t be happier having him come over as well as their sons who joyfully demanded him to tell them about his mighty anti-magic power. He easily became their favorite person because of his merry behaviour capturing people’s attention. To Earl and Aves, Asta is interesting and funny, not boring at all like their father. They didn’t know that Asta actually is their other blood-related father.

“Uncle Asta, how are Aunt Noelle and Estellia there?” Earl asked when the trio of him, Asta, and his brother sat outdoor circling. There were cups of tea on their round table.

“Thank you for asking! They both are very well! I’ll bring them here next time, all right?” Asta replied with a bright smile after sipping his tea.

“YEAH! SO I CAN DO A FIGHT WITH ESTELLIA!!” Aves bragged the calm situation with his boastful voice, he slammed the table with his elbow before throwing a punch above the air. It impulsively startled both Asta and Earl.

“Aves…” The elder brother muttered. He brushed his chest after the shock.

“HAHAHHAHA I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT, YOUNG MAN! HAHAHAHA!! But Estellia is not an easy opponent, you know? She practices everyday. She’s going to be stronger once she gets her grimoire next year.” The bulky man laughed as he tapped really hard on Aves’s back twice. The lively teenager grinned in pride.

“SO DO I! Me and Earl also practice together, Uncle! Right, Earl?!” The odd-eyed little brother bumped his elbow teasingly at his big brother’s side arm. He earned a nervous floating response.

“Yeah, yeah. Hahaha,”

“Why are you replying like that, huh? You should get more fired, you sleepyhead fool-!” Aves frustratedly pulled his twin’s collar and shook him off his drowsiness. Asta who watched them awkwardly let a single sweat off his head as he tried to stop them before it got more violent.

…

At night, Yuno and Charmy came back to the palace from their work. Earl and Aves already went to their bed. The arrival of their parents as routine definitely wouldn’t interest them to greet like “welcome back father and mother”. That time, Asta was the one who greeted them. Yuno rushed himself to hug his best friend tight with no awareness of his surrounding servants and wife. Asta awkwardly hugged him back but he didn’t miss to greet Charmy as his old friend. He noticed the deep fear in Charmy's eyes and the change in Charmy's physical appearance and mental state. It was way too different like when they were in the same magic knight squad back then. She clearly was not fine at all.

“Dear, please go back to the bedroom ahead. It’s late. I’ll accompany Asta for now so I’ll be there later,” Yuno put an act as Charmy nodded and moved accompanied by the servants towards her bedroom. Asta’s arm hesitatingly extended to reach out the walking Queen behind but was snapped by the forceful King.

“I-I want to chat with Miss Charmy-” 

“It’s late. You can do it tomorrow. Why not chat with me instead?”

Asta’s eyes were shaking and watery, he worried about his former senior. He wondered what Yuno had done to her. Before Asta found his satisfaction to fill the curious hole inside of him, Yuno led him into an informal meeting room with two glasses of beverage on the table. The door was locked when he took a seat.

“Well, how’s it now? Perfectly done, right? After nights of struggling with the rune, Earl and Aves grew up fine. Estellia in your place, too. I’m really proud of them. Guess my hard work is paid.” The jet-black haired man tied with a low tail lent on the couch with so much pride. On the other side, the guest just looked dull avoiding eye contact.

“You talked much now, more than before. It’s kind of strange. What really happened to you these years without me?” Asta’s grumble while taking a sip of his drink sent Yuno’s good mood into worse. He was offended.

“Really? I’ve been through exasperating days with Charmy and now you, my only consolation person did this to me in my own house?”

Asta didn’t pay too much attention but swallowed his entire drink so he could leave soon. He was not in the mood to stay longer. He was already upset about the changing of Yuno’s personality after they lived in different nations and built a family.

“I saw Charmy was not in healthy condition. What did you do to her? You better treat Charmy well. She’s your wife, she deserves it.”

“Who cares? I don’t love her at all. I don’t care if she suffers, it’s her fault for marrying a wrong guy who doesn’t love her.”

“WHAT? After your holy vows in your marriage?!”

“I can betray those fake vows but not our vows. I treasured it.”

“YOU!!!” Asta banged the table as he raised up full of rage. He gritted his teeth glaring at the worst irresponsible husband in front of him who acted chill like he never did anything wrong.

“SPIT OUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO MISS CHARMY!!!” A gust produced by Yuno’s swift gesture almost hit Asta before he took out one of his anti-magic swords from his grimoire with unbelievable speed to chop it off.

“It's a mere breeze to chill you down, mate. It’s late, you can’t just shout all you want like we’re in the jungle. I’ll answer for you with my pleasure. You’re my only dearest, anyway.” Yuno threw his playful simper before continuing, “I lied to her a lot about our relationship. I made her give birth to Earl and Aves painfully as I said in the letter that the insemination rune risked her life. But she survived, though she was helpless in the infirmary bedroom for a month from terrible blood loss,”

“YOU… YOU LET HER HURT A LOT-” The gust attacked Asta again to shut him up and it once again got cut successfully. Yuno got pissed off because not only his wind magic got cut, but his words, too. He got up from the couch to step around.

“I’m not done talking, yet. Oh well, eventually I let her know about us. She begged on her knees to let her stay beside me even though I can’t love her back. How foolish. Degrading herself like a bitch to become a handsome royalty man’s-”

“ENOUGH! Your playtime has ended. Your heart has been too corrupted-”

Suddenly Asta fell on his knees holding on his sword’s grip to prevent him falling directly. His head went dizzy, his view started to get blurry as his body strength and consciousness became less. He collapsed afterwards with Yuno smirking and approaching him. His tattered sword made a clank sound as it dropped on the floor before it dissolved and his floating grimoire flew back in its case. Yuno squatted as his fingers gently brushed the laying ash blond locks.

“Poor Asta. Naivety is your biggest weakness, I know you the most,”

Next, Yuno carried Asta on his back and walked out the door through the long dim corridor with a terrifying little smirk on his pretty face. Slowly but sure, he finally entered his royal bedroom where Charmy slept. He didn’t forget to lock the door first.

“I really want to try an exciting experiment.”

The tall man threw Asta hard on the giant bed beside his sleeping Queen. Felt a sudden shake, the poor dozy Queen Charmy peeked a little with her uncompletely opened eyes. She found that her husband was stripping someone. She startled to find out that someone was her former junior. Yuno went really far by making her feel that hurt inside. Before she could react, her husband molested the man she had known and put his already hard manhood into that man from behind.

“Ahhhkk-!” Asta who was completely blank of the drug effect stuck out his tongue while his ass suddenly got plunged by a stiff thing.

Yes, Yuno fucked Asta in front of Charmy’s very eyes.

Moans of both were unbearable to hear. The smacking body sounds, the smell, the shaking bed, those were like a long nightmare came straight to the innocent petite Queen. The drugged Asta had mindbroken accepting the sharp stabs into his anus, his face was messed up and his jaw opened with dripping saliva. Yuno who struck him from his back gave the totally stunned wife of him on purpose.

“Told you, I only make love to Asta, worthless cunt,”

Charmy’s viridian eyes were shaking hard of tears. Not too long after throwing those brutal words, Asta roared of orgasm, staining the bed of Yuno and Charmy with his semen. The poor woman couldn’t withstand it anymore, she broke open the door and ran away from the beloved palace that witnessed her happy marriage with a dreadful broken heart. The man of her dream, her meal-saving prince was no more than a heartless cold-blooded man.

‘Is this what I really deserve? After everything I've done? Which sin have I committed that I must get this?’ In the middle of the night, Charmy’s rush feet brought her far enough that she couldn’t see her palace anymore. Her chest was tight from crying so much. Physical and psychic pain were gathered attacking her fragile features. 

After a long gallop, she found her standing on the edge of a cliff with the wide ocean below her feet. The strong night gale blew her tears off while facing the beautiful sea. It was deep and mighty, reminded her of her former junior who had water elemental magic, Noelle. The wife of the man who screwed with her dearly husband. It hurt. They’ve been on the same journey underwater before, as squadmates. How Charmy missed those moments. If only she could turn back time to those good old days with Asta and Noelle like family and never accepted Yuno’s fake proposal that felt like a dream come true, maybe she wouldn’t suffer like this. The meal-saving prince of her had betrayed and tortured her for years. She was like living in a dream at the first year of their marriage, everything was perfect before the love of her life spitted out some harsh truth and treated her like a toy.

“I don’t have a home to go back. Nobody wants me.” The kind woman with a wide forehead sobbed wiping her unstoppable tears before something popped in her mind.

“Mother and father. Yeah! My parents! They’re the ones who want me. Wait for me, mom, dad! I’ll go home!”

And thus, the Queen of Spade Kingdom took off her wedding ring and jumped off the cliff meeting her end.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I expected  
> I didn't plan to insert the twins' interaction with Asta at first, but it was cute and short I can't throw it offffff  
> There will be more deathflags so Charmy WON'T SUFFER ALONE!!  
> Anyway thank you for following until this 6th chapter ~


	7. The Rolling Wave

When Asta regained his consciousness, it was too late. He already lost Charmy. It was unbelievable. A person like him couldn’t even save her precious life. The lingering memories of their warm old days replayed inside his brain, streaming deranged his mind, boosted his guilt. The love between him and Yuno went too far, it leaked turbulence and became disastrous.

“Her body was found drowning deep in the sea. She committed suicide, she even had a time taking off her wedding ring before,” Yuno reported to Asta who just awoke with the sad news. Asta couldn’t hold his anger anymore, he challenged into a duel. Yuno agreed as he commanded his subordinates and his sons to officially arrange the funeral of the Queen when he left with Asta out of the Spade towards the Forsaken Realm.

…

“YOU!!” The strong muscular hand smothered Yuno’s neck with rage, threatening him, “YOU MURDERER! YOU’VE KILLED HER! YOU EVEN TORTURED HER FOR YEARS BY DELIVERING OUR CHILDREN WITH THE DANGEROUS SPELL! Glad I didn’t inject Noelle back then or she would end up suffering like Miss Charmy!”

Yuno’s eyes widened like they would rip apart in shock hearing Asta’s confessions. He madly smothered Asta back with equal power, “YOU’RE A MURDERER! YOU WASTED OUR CHILD BY DEFENDING NOELLE! YOU DARED CHEATING ON ME?!”

“I’M A BISEXUAL, ANYWAY! IT’S NOELLE’S RIGHT AS MY WIFE TO BE LOVED BY ME, YOU BASTARD!!”

“NO!!! YOU BETRAYED ME!! I’LL KILL THOSE BITCHES SOON!!”

“BASTARD!!!!!!! LIKE I WILL LET YOU!!!”

Yuno shot a gigantic bullet of wind at Asta but he could evade because of his expert reflex. The black anti-magic mode used to chase as the wind mage flew above to make a high distance between them. Various wind spells attacked constantly making the magicless danced in the air repel every single one of it. Yuno clicked his tongue as he activated his spirit mode combined with the sylph. As both experts, the battle went fierce.

“SPIRIT OF ZEPHYR!”

“BLACK DIVIDER!”

The swords clashed, in spite of Asta’s ability to nullify magic, Yuno could rebuild his wind sword in an instant with the overwhelming air and mana he sucked. Obviously Yuno kept Asta in particular distant to avoid his menacing anti-magic. Their speed always had gaps, Yuno topped Asta. He was unbeatable in the sky.

Clouded in his own resentment, Asta let him down accidentally. It was fatal, his body immediately earned countless slits by the powerful wind. He covered his head with his arms before he dropped down extremely from the height.

Yuno rapidly stopped his actions but didn’t let himself touch the ground to anticipate Asta’s next charge. In the fog of dust, he saw Asta was covered in bloody cuts and coughed a heavy amount of blood. He panted looking at Yuno with his bold chartreuse eyeballs that reflected no giving up.

“Let’s end this, okay? You’re wounded so much already. It’s pitiful for me to watch-”

“SHUT U-!”

In a swift, Yuno embraced Asta in his arms. He let him drown in his scent. Asta couldn’t push his emotions down, he teared up clutching Yuno’s back before-

“UGH-!”

“Got you,”

Incautious of his most trusted man, Asta got stabbed from his back. He sobbed in disappointment of Yuno. He couldn’t have a chance to open his eyes and fix his tainted mind. Maybe Charmy also thought like this when she chose to end her life. It was also his fault that Yuno became too obsessive and possessive. Their decision to change the rivalry bond into a mutual relationship tragically debauched the future they were now. He regretted it a lot, he cursed it so much. If only he never succumbed to the exchanging pleasure they had. Regretful was pointless at the end. Asta was dying, spending his heavy last breaths into Yuno’s arms. His dark grimoire started to shatter slowly.

“Hey, Yuno… do you remember… the first time… we had sex…”

“Of course. It was when we were 10, right?”

“I wish... it never happened…”

Asta whimpered before his body contracted releasing his soul. A pair of the green eyes that lost their light let out a single tear flowing out the last time. Yuno wiped Asta’s lifeless eyes to close them off as well as his tears. He rubbed his face against the dead man lovingly.

“I told you. Naivety is your biggest weakness. Now that you’re dead, you can’t cheat on me again, nobody can have you and our relationship is secure. I’ll get Noelle and Estellia after you.”

…

The next day, the whole people in the Clover Kingdom were in trepidation by the found of their beloved Wizard King’s sudden death. His wife and his daughter were terribly sad falling to their knees, they demanded the reason from the King of the Spade Kingdom who spent the last time with him. He only informed that Asta wandered wildly and got himself hurt. But it couldn’t satisfy Noelle who smelt something fishy about the guy called Yuno.

“ASTA CAN’T DIE THAT EASY! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING, RIGHT?! JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!!”

“Exactly. You know how powerful Asta was. He should be all right by himself, but unfortunately this just happened.”

“NO!!!! YOU MUST BE HIDING SOMETHING!!!!”

“What else do you want, woman? Do you suspect me without any evidence?”

Noelle was out of words. There was no witness she could have as support. She had unclear further details. She hated it. She never liked Yuno in her life. That guy was super shady, he was like a man with a thousand words inside. He didn’t look sad at all about his best friend’s death. The Yuno standing in front of her was like an unknown person. Noelle wished in her heart that someday justice will prevail for her family.

Earl and Aves were presented in the funeral of Asta. They handed Estellia a basket of funeral flowers arrangements as their sympathy. The trio cried together at the moment.

“Deep condolences from us, Estellia. We felt a terrible loss of the best man like Uncle Asta. Our mother also just died recently.” Aves gently handed the flowers to the mourning girl. His brother also sobbed beside him.

“Your father is truly amazing indeed.”

“Thank you, guys. I'm so sorry for your loss, too.” Estellia pulled both guys in a consolation hug. From afar, Yuno frowned, glaring at them with a clenched fist. He murmured something evil to the certain little girl.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETIT CLOVEEEEERRRRR
> 
> Yuno : I’M SO SORRY FOR BEING AN EVIL BASTARD!!! I’M SORRY FOR KILLING YOU, ASTA!!! (cries down on his knees)  
> Asta : I-IT’S REALLY OKAY!!!! I’ve ever killed you for the same reason in morphine121’s other stories, so I guess it’s pretty FAIR!!!! (grins, thumbs up confidently)  
> Yuno : … Well, that’s true. It can’t be helped, then. (smiles)  
> Asta : HAHAHAHA! (laughs hard)
> 
> The "had sex for the first time at 10 years old" referred to my story here >> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13308412/1/Rivals-with-Benefit  
> Once again, thanks for following until here and see you in the next last two chapters, guys!!


	8. The Tidal Wave

One year after those catastrophic losses of the kingdom leaders, in the Clover Kingdom, Noelle Silva replaced her husband, acquiring the Wizard Queen title. Her only daughter did obtain her grimoire as well as the twin sons of Yuno Grinberryall in the Spade Kingdom. Accompanied by their father directly, Earl Grinberryall and Aves Grinberryall gained their own grimoires. Uniquely, both had the same navy color with different patterns as the cover. The lights were different based on their magic. Earl’s had the same light with his father due to inheritance.

“THIS IS PRETTY COOL, AWWH. I love mine.” The way Aves rubbed his grimoire with his cheek instantly brought Yuno back to the moment Asta acquired his dark grimoire. They were so similar. Like father like son, huh.

“Congratulations, boys. I hope you can fill it with a lot of spells created by your training.”

The teenage boys blushed as their father rubbed both of their heads at the same time. Their surrounding people were also enchanted by that heartwarming affection the King gave to the Princes. Impulsively, Aves stormed in embarrassment.

“Father, stop it!! It’s embarrassing, I’m not a little kid anymore, you see?” Aves pouted. His childish behaviour was cute if his voice had not changed into baritone caused by puberty. Yuno didn’t care if his son liked it or not, he pinched his certain younger son’s cheek teasingly.

“Ow, ow, ow! What did you do, father! I told you!!” Aves complained of annoyance and it tickled his big brother who chuckled at him. It was really funny.

“Well, let’s go back to the castle, guys. You can have extra meals to celebrate this and don’t forget to keep training, all right,”

“Understand,” The twin Princes responded together, Aves ended up sticking out his tongue behind his father’s back, but got slapped by Earl later.

…

“Earl, Earl! It's almost father’s birthday! Do you have any plans already?” Aves came in a rush, threw his body hard on Earl’s bed making his twin’s jump, letting the book on his grip fall by the sudden shaking.

“Ehm… not really. Do you?”

“I DO!! But I would be sneaky,” The younger boy chuckled as his brother slapped his face with his book.

“You better watch out. You’re often reckless and I won’t save your ass if you get into trouble with father,”

“Don’t worry!! I know what I’d do. I’m quite responsible,”

Earl smiled hearing his little brother’s confidence. Guess he shouldn’t be worried after all. They were born on the same day but Earl certainly was more mature than his brother. Their personalities were really different. Their father said that Earl was like him and Aves was like mother. He sometimes missed her mother’s good cooking. By the way, after meeting Uncle Asta, deep in his honest opinion, Aves was more similar to that funny man than their mother.

“HEY!”

“Damn stupid Aves, you startled me. Don’t bark like that,”

“You spaced out when I called you repeatedly so I shouted. I’m leaving now for father’s birthday plan, okay? I’ll catch you later!!”

Earl gave a gesture waving his hands to shoo his tricky little brother away before he took his attention back to his book. He was waiting for what his little brother would instruct to celebrate his father’s birthday, then he could join to help.

After Aves was outside Earl’s room, he dashed to his own room to search for his book. He locked himself in to learn the rune he would like to use on his father, so he could get a gift he wanted or needed perfectly.

It was a mind-reading rune.

…

That evening, the odd-eyed younger Prince of Spade was waiting patiently in the balcony. He playfully moved his hanging legs, excited of waiting. He had the rune chanted, it would work to the first person he was going to talk with. For a while, he must lock his mouth tight to prevent him from making any mistake. When the King arrived, he must be talking to him directly.

Yuno came back after about two hours after Aves had been waiting. Welcomed by the palace’s guards, he safely entered the entrance. Aves rushed to him impatiently and talked to his dear father.

“Welcome back, father!!”

Yuno replied with a simple “Yes,” as he turned his back to face his son right after he greeted him. Slowly Aves’ expression turned pale. He was stunned with an open mouth just like he was seeing a ghost. Yuno questioned him right away.

“Aves, what do you need?”

“Huh?? N-No. Nothing, father...”

Aves trembled unable to move. His sweat streamed. The father was suspiciously staring at him for a while but decided to step towards his own King room ignoring him. Aves dropped right after his father left, making the servants who saw it ask him if he was not fine. But he calmed them and answered that he was only tired. He collected his energy to get up. He needed to see and talk to his brother as fast as possible.

“Aves! ...Huh??” Earl greeted his twin brother who just entered his room but noticed something was off with him. “What’s up with you? You look terrible, bro.”

“Earl, there’s something I want to talk to you. Just the two of us!! I need us alone!!” Aves looked panicked, it sent horror vibes to his elder brother. He seriously wasn’t joking as usual. He stayed behind the locked door with sweats gushed all over his body. His breath strangely short and his heart behind his moving chest thumped fast.

“Dark Creation Magic : Smoke Barrier,” Aves chanted his own spell to make the room enveloped in the fog of darkness. He started to whisper.

“This magic barrier can’t send our voice to leak out. So I think it’s safe as long as we’re uninterrupted,” the tremble in Aves’ voice made Earl frightened. What exactly happened to him before he came in the room?

“Aves, what really happened...?” Earl asked slowly.

“Before I speak, please make a vow to me that you’re a real man and you won’t leak this no matter what! I’m serious, Earl. This is so bad. I’m still shaking. I don’t know who else I can trust besides you. I also have a high crucial request only for you to be granted, please.” The younger kid pushed his every word to convince his twin.

“Calm down, Aves. You can lean on me.”

“Really? You’ll believe my words, right, Earl?? Please,” There was a sob and shake inside Aves’ voice to convince Earl that he wouldn’t lie. How could Earl deny against his sobbing little brother in that murky and scary condition.

“I believe you. You can trust me. We’re brothers, Aves. So you can tell me anything,” Earl reached out the hands of his brother to comfort him because his sobs got heavier. He caressed on them as Aves exhaled a big puff before he spoke out.

“I need you to prepare to be the next leader replacing father. SOON!” Aves’ voice that sounded like a command made Earl confused.

“What? I-I just acquired my grimoire with you today. I’m still 15 and inexperienced. More importantly, father is still alive! Why’s that soon…?” 

Aves shook his head in frustration. His hands still shuddered in Earl’s grasp.

“Except, you tell me the utter reason. I will do anything reasonable for you, okay, bro?” Earl’s palm stroked against Aves’ to make him easier.

“Earl, I’ve used a mind-read spell to let me know what father needs for his upcoming birthday. I’ve even confirmed to our teacher it was highly accurate. But when dived deep inside his mind, I found something malicious instead. Our father- he is terribly evil! The worst! He killed our mother and Uncle Asta- he is...” The younger twin paused, let a break while the older waited for his resume patiently, didn’t push his trembling brother to rush.

“He is our other biological father.”

“Huh?! How come?!”

“Listen. Magic makes anything possible. Our father and Uncle Asta had a love affair for a really long time. We were made because of their doing. Father never loved mother, he just- used her and tortured her. Having a strong magic grew inside her body made her weak and sick. Our birth almost killed her, she suffered for a month unable to get out of her bed! She ended up committed suicide also because of his!! That’s unbelievably cruel!!”

“Indeed, Aves. Oh God. My heart is racing. That’s really bad. I never knew that such a story behind our back,”

“Uncle Asta was also killed in father’s hands because he loved Aunt Noelle and defended Estellia when she was in her mother’s womb instead killed her there to be replaced by our other sibling. It’s crazy as fuck!! I’m disgusted by their homo relationship, but the serial killings made me even more disgusted!!”

Earl let Aves keep up to talk more. He should listen to the whole dark royal conspiracy Aves interpreted.

“Also, Estellia and Aunt Noelle are in danger!! Father has planned to kill them because of Uncle Asta’s betrayal of their love affair. Therefore, I can’t let that monster lead this country anymore!! I have to kill him and you’ll claim the throne to rule as Crowned Prince, Earl! I won’t forgive that beast’s doing before there will be more victims!”

“T-That’s too far, Aves!! To kill our own father…” Earl’s gold-emerald eyes that matched his father’s irises in his Spirit Dive mode was shaking. In the darkness of the room, he felt Aves’ pull away his hands from his grasp and began to move.

“It’s okay. To avenge our mother, to prevent Aunt Noelle and Estellia’s death, for justice and peace in the future, I’ll gladly dirty my hands!!! I’ll confront him here and now-!” Aves dismissed his dark magic fog with his hand gesture. When the room started to clear out again, Earl found his brave and fully-determined brother was already standing to open the locked door to leave. He immediately proceeded closer, clenching his clothes.

“WAIT, AVES-! What if you get killed?? Father is far more powerful than us, we’re not his equal even if we combined.”

Aves turned to face Earl, he stopped his action a while to think. But he didn’t find a reason to give up. He showed his grin confidently.

“I prefer die trying than doing nothing after knowing the fact that the people I know were having their life threatened on the edge. If I die, I die. Please wait for my coming here, future King.”

“Aves…!”

Earl looked in concern as his brother disappeared behind the door. Now that he knew the story, he believed that Aves really inherited more of Asta’s blood than himself.

...

Aves pushed the main royal room door wide open. There was his single father standing in front of the big window, adoring the mesmerizing full moon in the beautiful night sky. The older man turned his look to meet his younger son’s unusual smirking face.

“What brings you here, son?”

“I’m impressed you can ask calmly, father. After what sins you have DONE!!!” Aves charged instantly with his extending full speed dark magic shaped into a lightning but was cancelled by his father’s breeze simply. Aves grunted gritting his teeth. Earl was right, this fight is not fairly equal at all.

“Why don’t we take it outside under the moonlight?”

“BRING IT ON!”

Both of them were rushing out from the windows. Yuno was floating sharp while Aves created black footholds below his steps to make him able to sprint from the height. But still, he couldn’t match his father’s speed, it irritated him. The King turned his body at Aves from distance, he sneered at his second son’s clear indignation.

After a long advance, they reached over a cliff in the Forsaken Realm where nobody would interrupt their fight. They landed perfectly to have some short chit-chat.

“Seems like you already know, Aves.”

“Of course! After did mind-reading to surprise you at your upcoming birthday father,” The son’s bluntness brought Yuno to chuckle.

“A surprise? How sweet. As expected from my and Asta’s son, you’re funny,”

“CUT IT OUT!!”

Outraged, Aves drew offensive spells to attack his father who easily dodged every single one of them and swiftly flew straight to kick him off, making him roll on the ground. Before Yuno pressed him further, he launched jumping to fight in the air, seeking more free space to think of his next strikes better. But the father wouldn’t let him have any chance, he sneaked behind the son to punch his stomach hard ‘till he spat out. The overpowered Aves sent some jabs in front of his father but still could evade perfectly. He drowned in frustration of total failure then he was making an opening and Yuno didn’t wait any longer to lay a strong punch to his face.

Aves was thrown back on the shore, hitting his back. Sharp pain ran through his body. He thought he suffered bone fractures in his back. His cheek swollen and blood tricked out of his jaw. He wheezed as his father walked closer towards him but still kept a certain distance.

“Persistent kid. Why don’t you wait a little longer to get older to beat me?” Yuno mocked in a low tone watching his son cough out blood. He felt nostalgic inside, Asta was in a fight with him like Aves did. He found the same glow of Asta’s eyes on Aves’ emerald right eye. On the gold left eye, he found his younger self inside.

“NOT YET!! I CAN’T GIVE UP NOW!!!”

The short jet black haired boy casted battering spell to take his father down. He cornered him to move on the edge of the cliff. He opened his mouth as his strike made his father drop from the cliff, he instantly chased down only to find his father smirked, floating above the sea.

Aves and his bad temper, he couldn’t contain the frustration of failing over and over. He dashed towards his father who quickly evaded his pounce and moved in the near cave. He followed him in there.

In the cave, Yuno opened up his grimoire only to tear his wind spirit rune page off. He freed Bell the sylph. Aves dropped his jaw, disbelieving of his father’s recklessness.

“Why?!”

“I can’t fight you equally with the support of elemental spirit’s power, kid. It digraces me.”

“YOU! YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!”

Aves powerfully sent a strike of his “Dark Creation Magic : Roulette”, resulting Yuno got cornered and took the assault spell completely. It injured his vital area over his chest. He fell laying blood-stained. But strangely, he smiled. The son approached, ready to draw his finish attack.

But eventually, his hand trembled and cancelled his cast. He dropped on his knees desperately.

“Father…”

“What are you waiting for? Finish me,”

“You bastard! You should be tortured more than an easy death!! Father, why does it end up like this? I don’t like it. Why did you kill mother and Uncle Asta with no burden?”

On Aves’ teary fierce eyes reflected a pool of his pure kindness, disappointment, and heartbroken.

“You’ll understand when you’re older about how powerful a thing called love can be. It can take your sanity, the whole world and all.”

Aves couldn’t hold back his river of teardrops from his eyes as he drew his body closer in front of his father.

“Why are you crying? You shouldn’t be. You did nothing wrong. You should be proud of your actions like how I am proud of you. You’re the best son I’ve been wanting for. I’m glad I’d die in your hand. I indeed deserve this. I’m the bad guy after all.” Yuno weakly extended his hand to cup his son’s swollen cheek caused by the recent battle. He smiled at his son who sobbed hard and touched his palm which was cupping his face.

“I saw a strong sense of justice in your eyes. I’m sure you’ll be a great leader in the future. You’re a lot like Asta. His bravery blood running in your veins.”

Yuno started to tear up thinking of Asta, thinking about how heartless he had been. They were good friends and brothers before he was getting degraded because of his selfish obsessiveness and possessiveness. It was too late to realize he missed Asta.

“ _ Yuno. it’s enough. Let’s go back home _ ,”

In Yuno’s fuzzy view, the Aves in front of him turned to Asta. His unlasting wide smile and bright face showered him with a heavenly blinding light he never deserved. He was crying when he offered him a hand to be taken.

“Asta… Let’s go…”

“Dark Creation Magic : Pierce,” A final attack succeeded hollowing Yuno’s heart. The hand cupped his face had no strength anymore but Aves catched it from dropping. His tears flowed out uncontrollably. In his mind, the memories of his childhood until recently together with his father were rolling strongly like a tidal wave, giving him an intense feeling of loss and sorrow. He screamed out at the silent moon above that he succeeded ending the misery in both Spade and Clover Kingdom.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yuno did surrender on purpose. He just played along to make his beloved son Aves doesn’t think that he gave him an easy win. Yuno lost Asta, his only reliever, it made him down.  
> If you don't mind, check out this song titled Telecastic Fake Show by Ling Tosite Sigure (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqYCMxhgeSU). It vibes like Yuno and Charmy's torn relationship. This song really match this story lol.


	9. The Breaker

The second Prince with a sorrowful and beaten up face was carrying the King’s corpse on his back. He hobbled struggling on his feet past the gate of the Spade Kingdom palace. He got stopped by the guards.

“Wait, Your Majesty! What happened?! The King- is he-”

“I killed him-” instantly the guards went mad, but Aves continued, “Call my brother! I need to talk privately! I swear I won’t escape! He will guarantee to keep me! I promise, I won’t run away as a coward!”

“It’s like years ago when the previous King was killed! But this time is his own son! What do you really intend to, Prince Aves?! Being a traitor like this!! We won’t let you get away by laws!!!”

“We already lost the Queen and now the King?! You must be joking!! What kind of conspiracy occurred here actually?!”

“The neighbor nation’s Wizard King was also murdered, there must be something behind-”

“SILENT!!!!!!” A roar from the first crowned Prince Earl above the balcony and his tremendous tornado swept the noise around the gate. While the guards and Aves recovered from the powerful assault, Earl rushed leaving his place down to see his brother in person. He was not surprised by the wounds, but he was quite grateful he was not killed by their father. He held back his tears with all his might.

“I’ll take over my brother’s case! I grant his wish to talk to me privately! I’ll lock him and guarantee he won’t get away from this crime! Now, I command you as the new ruler of this kingdom to take care of the King’s lifeless body and hold a funeral! Dismiss!!!”

Hearing the high proud voice of the Crowned Prince Earl and his claim to the throne made the fuss down. While the servants were busy preparing the funeral of the King, he brought his brother into his room. He was followed by a few guards only to make sure the Prince brothers wouldn’t plan anything like an escape. They scanned Earl’s room before letting them two alone. 

As the door locked, Earl hugged his brother in tears and earned a hug back from him.

“You- You reckless guy-! Taking all burdens weight on your shoulders,”

“I’m fine with this, Earl. I’m content. I’ll tell you some after I take a bath, okay?”

The elder brother nodded, he got off his brother’s embrace to let him invade a bathroom attached to his room. But before he took off his pants inside, he stopped him by clutching on his arm.

“Please let me wipe your wounds, Aves,”

“Eh? No need-”

“I INSIST! I don’t know how to pay your sacrifice. I mean, you’ll be judged as a criminal for your whole life and will spend your several years in jail while I’m not doing anything! I- I feel useless!”

“Hey, man. It’s all right. Really. You’re not useless at all. After this, you’ll be crowned as a King and I trust you to rule this country. You’re the only one who can replace father, so please be a big hearted leader for my sake, Earl.”

“Aves…” The bruised hands gripped his hand at the same time a sad smile was given like a desperate plea.

“Brother, leave me to shower alone. Please. Can you?”

Earl’s teary eyes sunk deep into the mirror colored eyes in front of him. He left him inside the bathroom with “call me if you need anything”. When he was already out of vision, Aves streamed the shower as hard as his tears.

Minutes later, Aves stepped out from his bathroom. He saw his twin was sitting on the chair while waiting for him to get fully dressed patiently. Beside the chair, there was a table with cups of tea and sweets on it.

“We can talk with chewing some treats,”

“Damn, I miss mom and her munching hobby,” The younger twin made his way to the seat by the elder twin’s side. He beamed simply tasting the treats.

“Guess we should heal your wounds first, Aves. I don’t care what people would say. They may only know you as a cold-hearted murderer who killed his own father, but you’re actually a hero to me. You freed us from our father’s threat, also prevented the death of Aunt Noelle and Estellia.”

“Well, speaking of Estellia, our half blood connected with her. She has been our big sister since she was born first. I’d like to treat her as my sibling, but- nah. I’ll keep this a secret, I’ll keep treating her like there’s nothing matter.” Aves took a sip from his tea.

“Aves, stay a night with me. Tomorrow we won’t be the same as we used to be. You’ll be living in jail under my special supervision. It’s a high price to pay for our peace. I’m so- sorry. Please forgive me-”

“Don’t cry, Earl. I’m tired of crying tonight. Please. I can pay. How many years it will be, I’ll pay. I don’t care for being a crowned prince anymore. You’re the true prince. Someday when I’m released from jail, I’ll be a free wanderer, I’ll make a journey around the world, far from here. So please take care of yourself, Earl. Make this Spade Kingdom have its glory back! And make this country a bright and peaceful land.”

“You can count on me, Aves, my brother. I’ll definitely build this country well and work hard to protect this. For the sake of our ancestors, I won’t leak the secret behind our father. It would disrespect both Spade and Clover Kingdom, I think.”

The resolved glistening pair of the twin’s heterochromia eyes were strongly encouraging. They curled their fist into a ball shape then hit it on each other.

“Promise me, Earl. You will lead and protect this country with all your best and never give up.”

“I promise, Aves. You promise me to stay alive and sane in jail, okay?”

“Gahh, silly. You think I’ll commit suicide or anything like that, huh? You know that I’m stronger than that, I even lift the dark secret weights on my shoulder. But Earl, please do visit me often in my jail underground to keep my sanity, okay?”

“Sure, brother. I promise.”

…

On the morning after the disastrous night, people were gathered in front of the palace to witness Earl’s verdict as the right ruler in the Spade Kingdom on his brother’s crime due to murder the King with random motives. Aves was present, he got his hands tied behind. He said that he was dragged into a heated argument, it brought him into a true battle, and ended up going too far taking his father’s life.

“However, this crime is really high and unforgivable. I, Prince Earl Grinberryall, the son of King Yuno Grinberryall, judge the suspect, Prince Aves Grinberryall, my brother as guilty! And the suspect will be prisoned in the underground jail for 10 years as the penalty due to the law! That’s all! Dismiss!!”

Aves earned so much mocks, anger, and hate towards him. He stood still before the guards brought him to the prison he deserved by the judgement. 

Earl soon got crowned claiming the Spade Kingdom throne officially as a new young King. He was congratulated and accepted many hopes from his people. He suddenly remembered the promise with his brother. He would grab it tight and protect it.

On the coronation day of the King of Spade, Earl Grinberryall, Wizard Queen of the Clover Kingdom, Noelle Silva attended the party along with her daughter, Estellia Silva as the King’s childhood friend. Noelle herself was actually still unbelieved about the death of Yuno, the suspicious man she had been thinking. She questioned himself, “is this the right justice I deserve?”.

“Congratulations for being a King in your young age, Earl. I’m sorry for the loss of your father and mother, also your brother-”

“It’s fine, Aunt Noelle. Thank you for your sympathy and visit here. I am hereby honoured. You know? Good things sometimes come with price.”

Noelle was surprised by the implicit words. It meant something hidden beneath. But she only could hope for a better future.

“By the way, Aunt Noelle. Can I call you ‘Mama’?”

“Huh? Why though??” The Wizard Queen jumped, almost bursted her drink.

“N-Never mind. I just feel like it. Please kindly forget it. Forgive me,” Earl awkwardly threw his face. He still couldn’t move on from losing his mother. And Noelle was also the wife of his other biological father.

The storm ended, it locked inside the strong twin hearts as life witnesses. It might be a memorable lesson to build up a future. Playing with fire can burn yourself. Desire can be the strongest enemy.

… The End …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH IT’S FINALLY DONE! YAY! I’m sorry I kinda rushed this final chapter because I want it end quickkkk  
> Anyway this is the illustration of the lovechilds I made with picrew, all rights reserved >> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VSCWZzhzRC34EELrE5ixRVR151l1TM9r/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> How's that? Anyway, thank you for reading also leaving kudos and any comment. It means a lot for me. I will appreciate it.


End file.
